


Ascension 101

by Canis_Major



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ascension, F/M, Genital Piercing, Porn, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canis_Major/pseuds/Canis_Major
Summary: What if there was an aftermath from Ascension that we didn't see.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Ascension 101

**Author's Note:**

> Written MANY years ago with a friend who has sadly stopped writing. But found it on my PC and thought it was weird enough to post!

Sam groaned as she headed towards the video rental store, turning the Star Wars tape Teal’c and Jack had given her over and over in her hands. She was still jumpy about all of it, still nervous and above all tired and just happy to finish doing the last thing reminding her of the whole Orlin experience. Returning Jack’s tape. She had tidied her house and was now about to put it up for sale. She couldn’t live there after having Simmons and his goons rake through it. The last week had been horrific for her. She had got close to Orlin and now he was gone. Although there could never have been anything between them, she had enjoyed the company and the fact that she had something to come home to. She sighed and walked into the store and headed towards the counter. Sam smiled at the pimply youth and handed back the video, tapping her fingers on the counter and waiting for the all clear. 

He scanned the barcode in and turned to Sam saying. “Ma’am could you tell your husband that he still has The Blonde and The Wormhole DVD.” 

“I beg your pardon.” Sam spluttered. She was more surprised by the fact that someone had called Jack O’Neill her husband than the fact he was watching porn. 

“I’m sorry ma’am but he still has the adult movie “The Blonde and the Wormhole”, and it was due back three days ago. Can you give him this note please; it’s got his fine on it.” 

Sam blushed and said “I’ll take it to him.” She quickly left the store and got in her car. Now that was as embarrassing as it could get. She liked the colonel, they were close, and she really did wish they’d be even closer, but even so she really didn’t need to know his taste in porn movies. She looked at the note again and blushed. “The blonde and the wormhole?” She whispered to herself, a tricky smile appearing at the edges of her lips. “Any particular reason you’re so fond of this one, sir?” Figuring he would be ten times more mortified than her Sam decided to drive over to Jack’s house and give him the note. She pulled up outside his house and got out of her car and banged on the door. Sam stood waiting for a while until the door was pulled open by a rather wet, half naked Jack O’Neill. She was standing there mouth slightly opened and not quite believing the sight before her. Why was she there again? 

“Christ Carter. Come in. I’ll go finish my shower and get dressed. Make yourself at home. If Zeke jumps up at you yell at him, I’m trying to train that out of him, and it’s not working.” 

“Sir?” Sam questioned, her eyes fixed on his chest, where she really shouldn’t be looking. 

Jack looked at her, and raised his eyebrows. “Never mind.” Jack smirked, knowing what was going on in her head and he headed back down the hallway towards his shower. 

‘My god, when did he get the piercing’s and the tattoos’ Sam thought. She settled on the sofa and waited for Jack to reappear. He looked well. He looked very well. And very wet. And very good when wet. Jack’s six month old, German Shepard puppy, Zeke, jumped onto the sofa and snuggled up against her. Sam sat silently waiting to Jack to return. She smiled when he did. He was pulling a green dress shirt on. He was dressed in smart black trousers and was barefoot. 

“So Carter what can I do for you?” 

“Oh… well… I was taking back the Star Wars Video and they gave me this.” Sam passed him the slip of paper with his fine on it, carefully waiting for his reaction. Which wasn’t what she expected. 

“Awww shit I forgot about that. Argh I’ll take it back tomorrow.” He threw the paper on a table by his keys. “When you do interstellar travel you kinda lose track of the porn you rent… happens to all the guys…” She really couldn’t believe his reaction. Where was the blush, the mortification, the lame excuses? “So… beer?” He offered. She had actually been more embarrassed to receive his warning from a total stranger than he was to receive it from her. 

“Just water sir, thank you.” He jumped up the stairs to the kitchen and returned quickly with a beer for him and a bottle of water for her, dropping down on the sofa beside her. 

He looked closely at Sam and saw the tiredness under her eyes. “Carter are you ok?” 

“I’m a little tired. Things aren’t going too well. I think I’m going to have to sell my house.” She confessed twisting the cap off the bottle. 

“Why?” 

She sighed and tried to hold herself together as she talked about it. “Simmons and his goons went all the way through everything, all my personal and private stuff. That and the neighbours would never be able to look me in the face again. What with all the problems, I just can’t live there anymore.” Her eyes were still locked on the bottle as she talked about it and Jack was free too look at her closely. She was being honest. And tired. And sad. 

“Carter. You could stay here for a while, that is if you don’t want to go back.” Jack said quietly. 

Sam looked up at her CO in shock. Not quite sure what to say. She wanted to say yes, but didn’t know if she should. She didn’t want to go back to her place. But to stay here? At her CO’s place? That was bad, it was wrong, forbidden. Too intimate, too close. That was bad. 

“Carter have you eaten?” Jack asked. Sam shook her head. 

Come to think of it she was starving. “No sir. I was too busy sorting out my house.” Jack stood, taking a last gulp of his beer. 

“C’mon, I know it’s late but you need food. And I don’t have any in the house.” Jack headed towards his room and grabbed his suit jacket and his loafers. 

“Sir I’m not dressed to go out.” 

“Carter for cryin’ out load. Get up. Come with me.” Sam stood and followed Jack out of his house. They jumped into his truck, and he drove quickly towards the mall. Jack jumped out of the truck, after parking and grabbed Sam’s hand. “Come on, Major.” 

“Sir, what the hell are we doing?” 

“Carter, just quiet. I’m helping.” Jack jogged into one of the shops. 

“Marco.” Jack called. A small man hurried out from behind a partition and all but squealed. 

“Jonathan, darling how are you?” 

“Marco I’m fine, but this lovely lady needs decking out for a meal out.” 

“Johnny darling, she’s stunning.” Marco wandered around Sam, looking her up and down. She smiled at Jack, amused of the little man’s behaviour. Did he think they were dating? That was so crazy! 

“Marco…sometime tonight.” Jack ordered. 

“Pierre. Some help please.” Marco called. Another man bustled out from where Marco had been. 

“Sir what’s going on?” Sam questioned as Pierre and Marco stood chatting. 

“Well you said that you had nothing to wear. Now you do.” Jack smiled at her. 

“Sir I can’t let you do this.” She was frozen in her spot. He had to be joking; he had to know she could never accept this from him. 

“You’re going to have to. Sam it’s a present. Look, I didn’t trust you and I know that I should have. I should have listened. I am so sorry. Carter… please just accept this as an apology for all that I’ve done wrong, over the last year.” Jack smiled at her and she nodded her acceptance, despite her mind still screaming that she should never let him do this. He was protective and considerate and Sam just decided to take a little break from being Major Carter and just be a woman for a little while. Just until she had her emotions under control. An hour later Sam was decked out in a simple, yet beautiful dress. Jack once again smiled at her and grabbed his Jacket before passing his card to Marco and paying for the exquisite dress. 

Sam smiled shyly at Jack who grinned stupidly and offered his hand. So he was a gentleman at heart, she realized. Despite being a tough ass Colonel. Sam gently took it and Jack lead her back to the truck. Smiling Jack drove to one of the most expensive restaurants in the Springs Area. 

They sat and ate their meal, making sure that they didn’t discus work at all. Work wasn’t allowed in their conversation. It was the last thing Sam needed to talk about and Jack knew it. She needed to forget and relax, pull herself together. It wasn’t long before they relaxed in each other’s company. 

“Carter I meant it when I said you can stay with me. I’ve got loads of room and if you don’t mind living with me and the mangy mutt.” He was really hoping she’d say yes. He was till on a guilt trip from the Orlin incident and maybe a little bit from the porn tape incident. But that little detail he just wanted to forget had ever happened. He had put on a brave, smart ass face. But he really wished the ground had just swallowed him up. 

“Thank you Sir, I’ll take you up on your offer if you don’t mind. I really don’t think I can go back in that house for any amount of time. And Zeke isn’t mangy. He’s adorable.” He had finally given in to temptation and bought a dog. It was hard work with being away from home for so long and all, but his neighbours were always happy to watch over him while he was away. 

“Carter he’s a menace to my house. I’ve lost so many socks, boots, shoes, he annihilated one of my wallets, which happened to have money, ID, driver’s license and other bits in it, he rips pizza boxes to shreds if I don’t get them off the floor. I love him to bits, but he’s drivin’ me insane.” 

“Drivin’ you insane. I though you were already there.” Sam said grinning at the look of shock on Jack’s face. She was playing dangerous a little, being so insubordinate, but she knew his sense of humour would appreciate it and she knew he’d let it slide. 

“Oh I’ll get you for that.” Jack threatened. Sam giggled and smiled gently at him. He just grinned back and paid the bill that was placed at his side. They left the restaurant and headed back to Jack’s house. 

“I’ll lend ya something to sleep in and we can get you more clothes and stuff tomorrow.” Jack said. 

“Sir… thanks.” 

“It’s the least I can do. If I had listened and trusted you, you wouldn’t be in this situation. It’s my fault.” Jack replied, his voice letting Sam know that there was no room for argument. When they arrived back at Jack’s place, he set up a fire and grabbed Zeke round the stomach and all but threw the puppy on Sam’s lap. Sam giggled and Zeke yapped, he settled in Sam’s lap as she watched Jack, as he gently strummed the guitar that was next to his chair. Sam watched in fascination. Now this was new. She had been to his place a few times, but she had never seen it before. 

“I never knew you played.” 

“Yeah, I used to play Charlie to sleep. I stopped after he died. I happened to meet up with a few friends and we formed a band and I started to play again. It gives me something to do when we’re not off world.” 

Jack sat and played for another hour before realising what the time was. 

“Carter I’m gonna head to bed ok. I’ve got a meeting with Hammond tomorrow. You know where the bathroom is. Make yourself at home. Zeke common you rat, bed time Pup.” 

Sam smiled at Jack as he left, unbuttoning his shirt as he left. Zeke ran by his side and there was a happy yap as Sam watched Jack drop his shirt on the puppy, who wriggled to get himself out of Jack’s shirt. Zeke barked as he managed to free himself and he grabbed Jack’s shirt in his mouth and bounded after his master. Sam giggled as Zeke tripped over the trailing shirt, he yapped before righting himself, and once again following Jack into his room. After sitting and watching TV for a few minutes she went into the bathroom and found a new toothbrush. She brushed her teeth and then headed into the spare room. Sam was lying on the bed when she remembered that she had nothing to sleep in. She could sleep naked, but as appealing as the thought was, she felt a bit self conscious about doing that. Even if it was just Jack’s spare bedroom. Sighing she stood and padded towards Jack’s room. She knocked on the door, and waited for Jack’s response. 

“Come in Carter.” Jack called. Sam entered the room, and was shocked at what she saw. Jack was sat up in bed, shirtless, with the blanket covering his lower half, wearing silver reading glasses, reading a The Da Vinci code, with Zeke sprawled over the foot of the bed. 

“Sir could I borrow something to sleep in.” She forced the words out before he realized she was staring at him, lost in her daydreaming. 

“Sure Carter, there are t-shirts in the second draw down. I’d get up but…well you’d be traumatised if I did, so I’ll save you that. If you need anything help yourself.” 

“Thanks Sir.” The smiled softly at him and left the room. 

Sam changed into the shirt that she had found and got into bed. After tossing and turning for the better part of two hours she got up and moved across the hall to Jack’s room. He was still sat upright in bed but was now snoring ever so softly, Zeke accompanying him. Sam shook her head and moved so she was stood next to Jack. She took of his glasses and moved the book off his lap. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and gently shook him. His eyes opened and he looked at Sam, his eyes bleary. 

“Sir, your back will give you problems.” She whispered. 

“Carter, what ya doin?” 

“I couldn’t sleep.” 

“So what? You’re gonna tuck me in?” He teased her. He just couldn’t help it. 

“Sir, go back to sleep.” Sam suggested. 

“Stay with me.” Sam stifled a giggle. He was still half asleep, and oh so very cute. 

She was playing with fire and she knew it. But she couldn’t sleep and she was so tired. And around him she felt calm and relaxed. Who would know anyway? She wouldn’t tell. Neither would he. And besides, there would be nothing to tell. “Ok Sir, I’ll stay. Go on snuggle down.” Sam said. He moved down on the bed and waited for Sam to join him. Sam moved around the bed and got in the other side. She had just closed her eyes and relaxed, letting sleep take her. She jumped when a hard body snuggled and against her, bare chest and just a pair of boxers on. He was broad, warm and safe, everything she ever wanted him to be. She was tense a few seconds, until she felt him relax against her like this was really no big deal, his breath fluttering against her nape. He wasn’t holding her possessively, or suggestively. Just trying to sleep. She took a deep breath and willed herself to relax in his arms. And it wasn’t long before both fell asleep. 

She woke up first the next morning, with Jack’s arm still around her waist, sill asleep from his slow breathing. Sam sighed and used the moment to her advantage, leaning back into his arms when she knew he would never know about it, fitted her ass against his hips. And deeply regretted the move the next instant, when she felt his flaccid length comfortably snuggled against her ass. He thrust gently, instinctive against the nice warm cocoon his dick had found. This was bad, this was very bad. Because if he were to wake up right now, Col. O’Neill was not going to be a very happy camper and she’d just feel shitty for putting him in this position. She was not supposed to cuddle his cock against her ass, for crying out loud. Even if it was soft. Despite the fact that she liked this position, very much so. He was large from what she could feel pressed against her, strong and undoubtedly demanding. And gently moving against her. Yes, Sam was sure he was going to be rather pissed soon. Or very hard. She heard him groan and bury his face in her hair at the back of her head, exhaling a long, warm, damp breath and she screwed her eyes shut and tried not to shudder. He was slowly waking up, she could feel that, his breathing changing, his body tensing and moulding better against her back. “You up?” He whispered so he wouldn’t wake her in case she was still sleeping. He was secretly hoping to get a few more minutes of cuddle time with her before they got up and acted all professional. 

“Yeah. Morning.” She said softly without moving in any way. He didn’t either, trying not to increase the friction of his groin against her ass. He liked it there, but he didn’t want to give himself away any more than he had. He knew he’d been thrusting suggestively against her while he slept. It was what woke him up. But he was hoping to let it pass. 

“Morning.” He replied, still not moving. “Slept well?” 

“Better than I have in days… thank you, sir… for… being here when I needed to get away.” 

“You’re welcome. Least I could do… to say I’m sorry for not having trusted you.” She nodded and stayed there, in his arms, neither moving. It felt good to stay there and pretend there was nothing wrong with it. “We should be getting up.” He whispered right in her nape and she just had to moan slightly. “Sorry…” He said, realizing his actions. “I didn’t mean to…” 

“It’s ok…Coffee?” He nodded to himself. “I’ll go make some…” She pushed to move from the warm, cosy nest she had in his arms and pushed her ass right against his groin, applying a delicious pressure on his dick. A deep grunt escaped Jack’s lips before he could stop it and Sam’s head turned to look at him. She could see his bare chest as the covers shifted down on him, tanned skin and grey hair, a scar here, one there, well defined, well worked muscles. She blushed deeply, although she acted perfectly indifferent to the situation. He knew he better than that. “I guess you’ll need a moment.” She said giving him a daring smile. Someone down there was starting to wake up as well. And seemed to rather like being pressed and rubbed against her ass. “How about I make breakfast too?” His eyes narrowed at her, rolling face up and rubbing his face with his hands. 

“Funny.” He said sarcastically. “Sorry for the situation, Carter. Didn’t mean anything, I swear.” 

“I know.” She smiled and crawled from under the sheets, but stopped as she sat on the edge of the bed. “Why that movie?” She asked and Jack peaked at her from under his hands as he messed his hair. 

“What?” He asked innocently confused. 

“The Blonde and the Wormhole.” She saw his eyebrows arch. “Why that movie? Of all the porn, why that one? It’s not even something extraordinary.” She could see the blush rising in his cheeks and the embarrassment in his eyes, and then just like that it stopped. 

“And you would know… how exactly?” He said with a twinkle in his eyes. “The quality of it…” 

“I’m an adult too, you know. I heard of it, saw part of it. The science behind it is so far off that…” 

“Oh for crying out loud, Carter!” He said throwing his hands in the air. “You watched porn and analyzed the science behind it? What…” He just couldn’t believe her and she could see that on his face. The blush had left his cheeks and was currently tinting hers. 

“Well… no… but…” She laughed nervously. “It’s so off that it just strikes you and… well… totally snapped me out of…” 

“It didn’t strike me as anything off…” He sat up. “Here’s why… I don’t watch it for the story…” 

She cleared her throat and smiled. “I’ll make coffee…” 

“Did you get wet?” She froze on her spot as she was ready to get up. “When you watched it. Did you get wet?” From the tone of his voice you would have sworn this was every day topic for them. 

“I… umm…” She couldn’t even meet his eyes; she didn’t even try to look at him. “It really wasn’t all that…” She felt the mattress move as Jack stood up from it and came round to her side, grabbed a T-shirt and pulled it on, covering the perfect torso from her eyes. All she could see now were strong, long legs. She looked at him expectantly but he just took her hand and pulled her up. 

“Come with me…” He said already pulling her after him through the house to the living room. “Sit down…” He left her by the sofa while he went through some DVDs. “Let’s try it again, shall we?” Her eyes went wide. He had to be kidding. 

“S… sir?” Her voice was small and high pitched and she self consciously cleared her throat. 

“I haven’t tied you down Carter, you can leave anytime…” He said without turning to her, while he put the disc in the player. She hadn’t moved when he turned around and hit play and his eyes twinkled as he took a seat in an armchair by the side of the TV. He could see a bit of the big screen, but mostly he wanted to see her. She saw the opening of the movie and her eyes locked with his. He actually was going to watch it with her. Or better said watch her watching it. Her breathing quickened while he held her gaze. “You KNOW why I chose this one.” He said in a deep, serious and determined voice. She knew all too well. And his eyes as he spoke the words made it clear to her. Because it reminded him of her. Sam’s eyes were drawn to the screen, for the first time seeing the movie in a whole new light. He was seeing her as the lead; his thoughts were of her, sexual, passionate, erotic, and pornographic. He saw himself as the military man assigned to her protection. Touching her, fucking her. He had probably sat right where she was seated night after night and watched her, his vision of her being fucked, wanting himself to do it, touching himself as she touched that man, getting himself off with a mind and eyes full of erotic visions of her. Suddenly watching the scientifically laughable movie though the eyes of very lonely, passionate, erotic Jack O’Neill made the movie a work of art and it was captivating her. Watching an alter ego of herself in a very sexual way. 

It was getting harder and harder to breathe, the room suddenly very hot as she watched the sex scenes take place, the man between the blonde’s legs thrusting heavily into her. The movie wasn’t shy, angle shots showed clear view of penetration, the in and out sliding; his hands on the woman’s breast his mouth on her, on her pussy. This was what Jack was watching and imagining her, and Sam could feel the moisture gather quickly between her legs, the need to squirm becoming irresistible. He saw he squirm on the sofa gently, the tip of her tongue moistening her suddenly dry lips and her cheeks flush as she watched the screen. So this was what Sam Carter looked like when she was turned on. He knew exactly what scene she was watching, from what little she could catch of the screen. He knew the movie by heart. Her eyes were clouded with a passion she was trying to contain, her face soft and warm with the feeling of arousal. She moved on the couch a bit more, trying to find a comfortable position, her eyes darting briefly to him. “Are you wet now?” 

“Yes…” She breathed. He was calm and relaxed, resting his chin in his hand, his elbow on the arm of the chair and his T-shirt hiding the hard on that he was starting to feel rising to the occasion. 

“Touch yourself, if you want to…” He whispered softly and calmly to her. Her eyes looked at him again. He was comfortable with this, his eyes knowing and soft as he watched her aroused and wanting. “I did too… a lot of times.” His eyes drifted down her neck, to her chest, waist and to her groin. “Touch…” Sam’s lips parted, her eyes moving from his face to the screen and back. She wanted to. Badly. She needed to. It was hurting her deep inside and the craving was unbearable as the blonde on the scream moaned and screamed, heavy sighs and obscene words filtering through the speakers. She was seeing the two of them as well on the screen. Herself and her CO. Just like Jack was when he watched it. These were the things he wanted to do to her. She was seeing his fantasies, what he liked and wanted. From behind, on a table, oral, anal. He saw Sam’s hand slip under the waist band of her panties, her head leaning against the back of the couch while her hand took up a steady rhythmic movement between her legs. He could see her thighs part to give her fingers access when she dipped low against her folds, seeking her own opening or pressing closed when she rubbed her clit to add to the pressure, the dance of her hand taking his breath away. “Which scene is it?” He asked soothingly, even if he knew all too well. 

She licked her lips with a silent moan, trying to focus on speech, while she flicked her clit. “She’s working on something… late into the night…” Much like she was very often. “And he came in… and he’s doing her from behind while she’s…” She moaned softly, a barely heard whimper. “Trying… to stay focused on the work…” She moaned shortly, her hand moving faster while she watched. “Pressed her face down on the table… to stop her from working…” She breathed. “God…” The moan escaped her hyperventilating lungs without her will while she caught the tip of her clit and dragged her finger over it. She was whimpering, biting on her lower lip and trying to look dignified while she got herself off in front of her CO. This wasn’t against the regs. They weren’t doing anything. She felt a sweet pressure at the base of her spine, her back arching involuntarily while she kept watching the heavy porn on the screen. She never remembered this movie being so erotic, so intense. And the man sure had a great cock. Sam found herself wondering if Jack’s was better in that department than the man currently receiving a very well filmed blow job from her alter ego. 

There was a small movement and a grunt from Jack’s direction and her heavy blue eyes were drawn to him, without stilling her hand. He was planning on not moving, not even breathing so he wouldn’t snap her out of her fantasy before she finished. She wasn’t far, her breathing moans and sighs told him that and he was damn well planning on watching Carter come. But he was unbelievably hard and damn it, it was hurting really bad. He winced and tried to move slightly. And that was when he saw her eyes turn to him and he stilled, trying to look calm and natural, quiet his breathing. Clear the fog of lust from his eyes. He waited for her to look away, back to the moans and cries coming from the screen, but she didn’t, her heavy eyes remaining on him, her tongue wetting her lips and moaning. He tried not to move, just wait a little longer until she was done, but she was looking in his eyes, gasping and masturbating and Jack felt like he was on fire and it burned, it hurt. She was watching him, and he saw Sam’s eyes trail lower to his waist and below, to where his cock was and suddenly he was incredibly thankful for the T-shirt that covered his hard on. He saw the brief disappointment on her face before her eyes lifted to his again. And Jack couldn’t take it anymore. This was his Carter and she was aroused and wanting and she was going to come, eyes locked with his. 

Jack pushed up from his chair determined, still holding her eyes as he moved towards her. She didn’t stop what she was doing now looking up at him as he stood between her legs and looking down at her. Her heart was hammering in her chest, her face burning, but she couldn’t stop because it felt so damn good. She only hoped the sounds from the TV covered her own moans and whimpers. His eyes traced from hers to her heck, her heaving chest. He could see her nipples tight under the fabric, the breasts free and full as the shirt moulded to her form. He looked lower, where her hand disappeared under the waist band of her panties and he could see her rubbing herself fast and a bit harder than he would have expected. She liked it hard. And that, Jack loved. He looked back up at her for any signs she wanted this to end as he knelt on the floor before her and took hold of the waist band of her panties. She whimpered but didn’t react. This was so insane, this couldn’t be happening, she kept thinking as she watched her CO gently pull her panties down her hips to uncover her and her still working hand. She didn’t even try to fight as her hips lifted eagerly to help him pull then off and down her legs while she kept fingering herself. He looked at her, calm and warm, her teeth sinking into her lower lip, blushing to the tip of her ears. He considered moving away and leaving her alone to finish this. But he could feel the cotton panties drenched in her wetness as he twist them around his fingers before putting then down on the sofa beside her, and Jack didn’t want to stop. Couldn’t stop. 

His eyes looked down between her slightly part legs, enough to make room for him between them, watched her slim elegant fingers touch and rub, slip and dip into her, covered in slippery juices, her folds swollen and dripping. His heart was in his throat and he was terrified, but he was not stopping even if it got him in a court martial. He softly gripped her hand and pulled it away from her pussy. She moaned weakly, the lack of stimulation driving her insane, but the next second his head was between her legs and his mouth on her. “Oh, Jesus!!!” She cried out, her head falling back on the sofa and her hand fisting in his grip. He released her and took hold of her hips as his lips moulded around her, his tongue fishing out her clit and circling fast, flicking, licking through her folds and finding her opening. “Christ!” Her hands gripped his hair and held him closer to her, opening her legs instinctively and slipping one shyly over his shoulder. He sucked and nipped at her folds, harder than he normally would have, tongued her opening harshly to force a hard stretch on the muscles. “Sir… oh my God…” His hand helped her other leg over his shoulder and tilted her pelvis up for him, his mouth pressing better against her with a wild growl torn from him. He wasn’t patient, he wasn’t slow. He wanted to taste her, feel her, eat her. He wanted her to come. 

He could feel her trembling from built up tension, he could hear her moans and sharp squeaks clearly as he bit on her clit repeatedly. One hand left his hair and he was aware she slipped it under her T-shirt and grabbed her own breast. Jack wished he could do that for her. Catch her nipples and pinch. But right now he had her clit between his teeth and at his mercy and it was no place for regrets. He bit her, hearing her cry out, he let his soft lips soothe her, before he moved two fingers under her and slipped them smoothing inside her pussy. He pressed them in hard, far, he slipped out and inserted them again, and then again, all the while keeping her swollen clit between his lips. She was trashing and whining, her breathing hard and heavy, her hand trembling as she caressed his short hair. She liked that. The way it felt under her fingers. Short and soft, enough to run her fingers through it but not enough to grip and hold on to. His lips were warm and soft, his tongue slippery and hard, quick as it danced over her and insistent as it touched and licked her. It was electrifying and wild. He was wild. And he was stretching her opening, her pussy fluttering around his fingers, needing him, needing more. Her hand was kneading a breast, the other holding his head between her legs and Sam was going insane. She could see him working between her trembling thighs, the sight as insane as erotic. This was not happening. 

And then she could feel her orgasm start in her belly, her pussy hurting and pulsing, her clit burning. She let her eyes close and her body take over, his fingers moving in and out, the sweet rhythmic fuck sending shivers through her. And then she came, her whole body going in convulsions. She was trembling, her cry chocked in her throat, her hips jerking under his face, her pussy clenching rapidly around the deeply imbedded fingers that kept massaging the front wall of her pussy. Her head trashed, her hips arching her closer to his mouth, while Jack kept sucking on her clit, his head moving patiently with her bucking hips. He didn’t try to hold her still; he didn’t try to control her. All he wanted was for her to come and come hard. She whimpered, as the waves subsided and her body was under her control somewhat again. “Oh Jesus!” She gasped, still trying to move on his fingers and he gave in to her, keeping up a slow, gentle fingering of her sensitive pussy, his lips sensually wrapping around her clit and soothing her. Her gasps calmed, became rhythmic and controlled as she came down and relaxed. He pulled back from her to see her face, blissfully satisfied and blushed pink from her release, eyes heavy as she looked down at him, still a bit unfocused in the aftermath, her hand still and weak under her T-shirt. And Jack was on a roll now as he pushed the shirt up over her chest and revealed her free breasts without any protest from her. He grabbed her hand and removed her hand from her breast. His mouth too its place, soft kisses, sure suction as he slipped her nipple in his mouth and started sucking hungry at her. She moaned and arched her chest. He kissed all over her breast, each time coming back to the tight nipple to suck on her more. 

His hand cupped the other one bringing it to his mouth as well as he switched breasts, wetting it too with his mouth, his lips. She was full and firm, filling his hand and still leaving more untouched, heavy as he lifted her, manipulated her. Skin smooth and warm and sweet scented, the rosy nipple glistening now from his mouth, tight and her pale skin flushed. He licked and kissed and sucked until he was sure she ached, from the sounds of her moans, slightly turning into squeals and whimpers. He wanted her to feel and feel him well. She thought she’d scream soon, the sensation of his moth sucking her breasts so intense and hard. He caught every spot on her breast, her nipped at her nipple and areola; he sucked rhythmically and hard until she was on overload, her clit reacting to the spikes of sensation. She held on to his head like there was no tomorrow, feeling him move up and down on her, around her chest, burying his face between her breasts, breathing her in kissing her breast bone when her nipples were too sensitive to be sucked on anymore. She wanted to say something but she couldn’t think of anything except sir. All she could do was moan appreciatively, gasp, whine. 

One hand stayed on her, the other moving to her head as he lifted his head from her breasts and stretched over her and his mouth caught hers. She grabbed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders like mad, moaning desperately in his mouth as she sucked on his tongue and tangled her with it. She clutched at his shoulders, his head, pulling him close to her, pressing her lips to his and welcoming his tongue in her mouth. He held the back of her head fast, his hand fisting in her short hair, heavy grunts of need released in her mouth as he tasted her deepest recesses, explored the inside of Carter’s cheeks, her teeth, tongue, all the while holding her breast with one hand and having her thrust herself in his hand. He tore his mouth from hers with a growl, pressing his face into her warm sweet neck, muffling his heavy breathing and groans. Her head tilted a little to the side to give him access, holding his head there, holding on to him, her hand fisting into his T-shirt, gripping him viciously enough to make sure she wouldn’t lose him. Her eyes screwed shut, her teeth clenching. She still needed him so badly. She wanted him, her career be damned. She was probably already finished after harbouring an alien in her house. She needed Jack O’Neill. One of her hands moved between them and cupped him through his boxers. He was steel hard and large, the heat of him palpable even through the fabric. He grunt in her neck as she stroked, firm and insistent, her hand tight around him. “ No…” He breathed against her skin. 

“Yes.” 

“Carter…” His voice was cracking as she stroked his cock, the pain easing out of him at the harsh friction with her sweet perfect hand. 

“Want you.” Her breath washed over his ear and Jack was gone. He moaned and thrust his hips in her hand at her words, too far gone to put up a fight with her. Not that he wanted to fight her. He needed her, needed to have her touch him, caress him, help him come. He was drowning in her scent, shampoo, cream and the last traces of yesterday’s perfume, the secret warmth of her neck wrapping around his entire body. He felt her hand sneak inside his boxers, anticipation tingling all through him. Carter’s hand. On his cock. Her warm fingers wrapped tightly around his velvety flesh, pulling up on him, tugging and his teeth sunk in her neck with a growl. He bit her skin, helplessly trembling in her arms at the first feel of her hand on him. It was so wrong, so absolutely forbidden and so damn sweet and painfully satisfying Jack swore he was going to blow right then. He bit into her muscles, clung to her shoulder, tightening his hand on her breast and forced his body to hold on. Not yet, not now when he was feeling her touching him like this. He wanted to feel more. “Sit…” She whispered and when he felt her pull and push at him he went willingly and rolled them around so he was seated on the sofa with her straddling him and her hand still in his boxers caressing his cock. It was her turn to find the crook of his neck and let her lips taste, kiss, lick the tanned skin, the strong taste hitting her senses. So this was what Jack O’Neill tasted like. She sighed in his neck and her hand squeezed tighter at him until he grunt and shivered. She needed more and Sam slipped to her knees between his. 

Somewhere in the background the movie still played, another sex scene beginning, but all their minds could process was one another and it was way better than any movie. There were a hundred sensations to deal with at once, sense, scent, taste, feel. His heavy eyes watched Sam as she pulled his boxers off his lean hips, his ass lifting to help her get rid of the damn clothing faster and get her to do what he wanted her to do and hoped she did too. Suck his cock. Her eyes returned between his legs when she threw the offending pieces of garment away and her breath caught in her throat. Her blue eyes widened a bit, a split second of confusion flashing over her face before she stared at him in pure Sam Carter awe. “Oh my God…” She breathed. 

He knew he was pretty damn impressive, long and thick, and his body was something to be envied, but for crying out loud, this reaction he never received. She was actually staring at his cock with her lips parted and flushing pink. He frowned and reached one hand to her hair. He was dying there and right then he didn’t feel like gloating in the marvellous dick he had. He wanted head and he wanted it now. She felt the back of his fingers touch her cheek before trailing through her short hair and her eyes snapped up to him as if coming out of her trance. “Oh…” She breathed. “Sorry…” 

“Don’t ever say that…” He whispered back, eyes soft but burning with need. “Need you…” He risked speeding things up a bit, short of actually telling her, begging her to put her mouth on him. Her hand gripped the thick base of his cock and stroked up on him tugging at his flesh, the head of him burning her hand. His eyes closed, his fingers curling instinctively around her neck, the short hair she had allowing him to feel her sensitive skin without any obstacles. She squeezed the broad head in her hand, her thumb caressing a spot on the underside of it, pressing, rubbing. “God…” He gasped. 

“Wild youth?” She asked softly. He frowned, not really feeling like processing her words. Her hand felt better. But she asked something, that he knew and it really wasn’t nice to ignore her and just tell her to shut up and fuck him. His eyes opened foggy and unfocused, looking at her confused. She smiled and shook her head. “Nothing.” Her eyes returned to his cock, but Jack was determined to prove to her that he could multitask. He looked at his cock, her pale elegant hand stroking up and down his shaft, glistening with the pre-come that she was catching from the tip and smearing over him. And then he figured it out. Her shock and her question. And damn it, it had nothing to do with the great cock he had. 

“Oh…” He berated, the fog of passion clearing from his mind. “Oh…” He sat higher on the sofa cushions, pulling away from her hand as he straightened his posture. “God.” He had completely forgotten about it, which was rather pathetic. He used to be in the habit on telling his partners he had a PA piercing before they found out first hand like Sam did. It wasn’t something obvious, but it wasn’t something they missed, even if he didn’t have a ring in it. The piercing on the underside of the head, the one Sam had been caressing with her thumb was not something his partners were likely to miss especially when going down on him. He should have told her. Some hated it, some liked it, some were indifferent to it. It said a lot about his currently inexistent sex life, the fact that he forgot about telling Sam about it. His mind briefly tried to recall the last time he had a partner that wasn’t his right hand. “God, I’m sorry… I should have told you…” She raised her eyes to his. He was embarrassed and half scared of what she thought about it. “It totally slipped my mind.” 

“It’s ok.” She smiled and it was a bright smile. “Wild youth?” 

“Yeah… I had it done before I joined the AF. Kind of a… rebellion thing. The Academy taught me a lot about discipline and self control. Best choice I ever made in my life.” Her eyes returned to his still very erect dick. “Maybe we should stop…” It hurt to say the words, but he knew it was for the better. “I should have told you…” It was that and the fact that other than having mind blowing sex, they were only adding new offences to their court martial file. “Sorry Carter…” He cleared his voice self consciously and was about to try and manoeuvre around her to get up when her hand forcefully pushed him back down. She could see the surprise in his eye. 

“I didn’t say I hated it did I?” She threw at him with a daring grin. Her hand wrapped around the head of his dick again and her eyes watched him. “Do you still have the ring?” 

“What?” He breathed, his mind quickly fogging again. “I don’t…” 

“You still have the ring, don’t you?” His jaw clenched and his cheeks turned pink. “The piercing hasn’t closed. Which means you used it at some point in the last 6 months or so… You still keep the ring. You like this piercing.” She said with a greedy, accusing smile and Jack groaned. “I want you to put it on.” 

He swallowed hard. “What?” His voice came out a bit higher than was manly. “What?” He tried again. “Carter… I don’t…” 

“You keep the piercing from closing on purpose. You could let it close…” She said, moving from the floor over him. “But you don’t. Because you like having it. You like how it feels when you find a partner that would go along with it.” She saw his jaw clench again as her face hovered over his, his eyes burning with embarrassment and arousal. He didn’t like being so exposed. “You just found one sir.” His eyebrows rose. “Now put it on and let me blow you.” His eyes narrowed at her. Fine. He was far from having less guts than her. 

“Done.” He growled at her, but the soft blush of embarrassment didn’t leave his cheeks. He pushed her aside on the sofa by his side while he got up and moved out of the living room, his long legs disappearing under the hem of his T-shirt. She got up and ran after him, making sure he didn’t know she was following. She saw him getting rid of the T-shirt as he entered the bedroom, leaving him naked. Was it getting hot in there, she though as she lost her own shirt? Now that was better she decided as she entered his bedroom and watched Jack go through a drawer. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves. Sam was right. He liked the PA. He didn’t at first when he got it, he did it to make a point of independence, of rebellion, but as time passed, he really grew to like the possibilities it offered. And the sensations during sex were incredible. So he really didn’t understand why he was so nervous about it with Sam. He turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin when he found her standing right behind him. But then his mind registered she was butt naked so his mind decided to focus on that. She smiled at him and he held out his hand with a silver ring in his palm. 

“Nice…” She stepped back to let him move from the drawer and she watched him twist the ring nervously between his fingers before holding it up between his index and middle finger and grinning at her. “What?” 

“Put it on for me…” He said and held the ring out to her. Sam’s cheek turned red and her shock returned. She liked it better when he was the one that was shy. “Well?” She tried to say something but nothing was coming out. “I’ll help you…” He raised an eyebrow, daring her. “Put it on for me.” He said again, softer this time. Her hand was shaking as she reached to take the ring from between his fingers, but he pulled it back. “Go wash your hands first. I did.” She just nodded and moved automatically to his bathroom. He smiled at her retreating form as he sat on the bed. He heard the water run and she came back drying her hands. He parted his thighs and held her eyes waiting for her to kneel between them. She did and he handed her the ring. He grabbed her shaking hands and saw her close her eyes for a second, drawing a deep breath. She seemed infinitely calmer when her eyes opened and she smiled up at him. “Ok?” She nodded and focused her attention on Jack’s cock. He held her hands gently, to guide her if necessary, as she slipped the ring through his piercing and urethra and locked it in place. It was one thing when he was putting it on, but having Carter put it on for him was a completely different thing. More so because he was hard. He shuddered at her touch, at the feel of the ring, his cock pulsing in her hands. “Jesus…” Her eyes lifted to his, worried, her hands gentle around his shaft. “It’s ok… That was… different.” 

“Good?” She smiled shyly. 

“Oh yeah!” He grinned back at her. This was so completely insane, they both knew it but neither had the guts to say it. They could see it in the other one’s eyes, but neither spoke it. Because they wanted this, needed this more than anything. Her hand stayed at the base of his shaft while her lips slowly descended on him, their eyes still locked as she licked around the head gently. “Shit…” He felt the wet slippery sensation shoot right up his spine. He was beyond aroused, the highs and lows his satisfaction had taken, being so clone before and then backing off, had only served to make each touch of her lips and tongue even sweeter, sharper, more alive. He watched her lick up the underside of his length, to where the ring was and slowly run the hard tip of her tongue around the ring, flicking it. “Fuck!” His hips bucked under her mouth without his will. “Jesus, that feels incredible!” She smiled to herself and did it again, flicking the ring, licking over it, around it. He tasted salty and hard, the flesh hard and smooth under her tongue and Sam fought to keep breathing as her taste buds felt nothing but the taste of her CO’s cock. His hand was suddenly in her short hair, threading through it, holding her nape softly. He didn’t push her, rush her just ground himself through her, as she kept teasing his piercing. 

The metal was cold compared to his flesh, his pre-come dripping slowly from him and she licked and caught every drop he released over her lips. She cradled the ring against her tongue as she swallowed the head, lips tight and moist as she slipped him deep inside her mouth. “Carter! Oh Christ!” His head fell back and he gripped her bare shoulder with his other hand. She ran her tongue over the underside, careful not to pull too harshly at the ring when she sucked the head, just harsh enough to make him convulse briefly on each movement. Her teeth scarped over him her tongue teased the metal, the salty liquid dripping gently in her mouth and she licked and tasted every drop of it. Jack’s breathing turned to moans and grunts, his hips jerking every time she flicked the ring. “Carter…” He breathed, the hand on her head gripping the short hair fiercely and stilling her on him. When she looked up at him, her mouth still on his cock, he was catching his breath, his eyes locked on her blonde head. He held her eyes as he moved the hand in her hair to her cheek, gently touching her, his thumb slipping over her pink, swollen lips stretched around him. He wasn’t in the habit of saying it, asking for it. He either took it or was given it. He never asked for it. 

Sam’s lips left his cock with a last playful flick of the ring, just to have the pleasure to hear him cry out briefly. He was that close to blowing his load right over her face. “I’m getting you for that.” He warned her with fire in his eyes. His arms wrapped around her as soon as she was at his level and next second Sam found herself on her back on the bed with his face hovering over her. “Carter…” He drawled before his lips latched on her neck. She giggled briefly until she felt kin kiss and lick every sweet spot she had on her neck and even ones she didn’t even know she had. “Move up the bed…” He whispered in her ear, lifting his weight from her so she could move up the bed. He followed her, her legs parting to receive his hips, hear hammering in her chest, more scared than thrilled about letting things go this far with him, but Jack stretched his body next to her. His hand cupped her confused face and pressed his mouth to hers in a deep kiss, pouring every emotion he needed to vent into it. Passion, devotion, fear, anxiety, adoration, love. He refused to let himself feel it, refused to let her know he felt it, but it was there right under the surface. “Turn your back to me.” He breathed against her lips. 

“What?” She looked at him, black passionate eyes. “Why?” 

“It’ll be better for you.” She frowned. “The ring will rub against your G-spot.” He saw her eyes widen in understanding, the sweetest innocence bathing her features. “Trust me. I want this to be great for you…” 

“It…” She cleared her throat to stop her voice from shaking. “It stays in?” 

“Yes.” He ran his thumb over her lips. “I’ll take it out if you don’t want to…” 

“No.” She said a bit too fast for her ego. “Leave it in. I want it in.” He smiled at her and she turned on her side with her back to him. His arms came around her and Sam felt him fit his body against her back, his chest pressed to her, his hips fitted against her ass. She could feel his cock, the ring at the tip brushing her skin and she barely suppressed a shiver. His large hand ran over her hips, her belly, up to her breasts where he cupped and held her, kneaded her slowly, his lips brushing over her neck and shoulders, placing kisses over her nape, smelling her. And then his hips moved to bring his length between her legs and she moved the one on top, pulling her knee up towards her chest. He held her hips and she felt the head of his cock slip against her folds, move through them and press gently against her opening. She could feel the ring gliding along her swollen folds, her sensitive skin. “Oh… feels… strange…” His hand slipped around to her belly and held her sweetly as he slipped the head past her opening. “Oh! Oh God!” She pressed back against him, wrapping her arms around the ones he had around her, the ring pulling and pushing at her sensitive tissue inside her, rubbing, just like he said, against her G-spot as he slipped his full length inside her. “God, sir!” She cried out, her eyes squeezing shut and falling back in his arms. 

“Jack…” She heard him whisper in her ear, licking the rim. She breathed his name back and he sucked on the lobe. “Better, huh? Sam…” She nodded and he gave her a gentle thrust. She gasped and he tried again, longer stroke, each time inserting himself back to the hilt in her pussy. “Hurts?” She shook her head. “Good?” 

“Oh God yes…” She breathed and his hold on her became stronger as his hips started a rhythmic movement against her ass, slipping his cock in and out of her. She was impossibly hot and so wet, the sweet tight sensation wrapping around his cock and he pressed his face against her shoulder, rough growl and grunt muffled by her sweet scented skin. “Jack…” She breathed as he moved inside her, again and again, his hips softly hitting her ass every time. She could feel the ring rubbing her forward wall, each time pushing and rubbing her G-spot, leaving her shivering in his tight embrace. He kept moving, sliding in, sliding out, long, fluid motions, her dripping wetness coating her and his shaft and creating a wet slippery friction that drove both of them crazy with desire. They needed it harder, more, rougher and within the span of a few thrusts they were both moving against each other roughly, groans and cries filling the room, Jack’s large bed squeaking with their hard synchronized movement. “Oh! God!” She cried, pushing her ass back against his hips as he slipped inside her. He was filling her completely, pushing against her deepest corners, the ring catching against the sensitive tissue inside her pussy and sensations exploded inside her. 

One of his hands stayed firmly on her belly, pressing her back hard against him as he thrust into her, his other firmly squeezing her breast, his fingers brutal against the nipple he was inching and twisting, his mind over loading from the tight wet heat of Sam’s pussy, her erratically contracting body, pulsing around his cock. He drove hard inside her, slamming into her, her body held fast against him, and her lust filled cries filling his ears. She was going insane, the sensation was too good, too strong, too much, her body hurting, her nerves on overload and the sweet catch of his cock ring against her flesh blazing though her but staying focussed on her clit, her pussy, and just building and building with his every thrust. He felt her hand slip between her legs, her fingers seeking her aching clit, to touch, rub, seek the orgasm he was wildly driving her to. “No. Don’t touch!” Jack caught her hand, pressing kisses on the back of her neck and raised her hand to place it at the back of his neck. “No touching. Just fucking…” He breathed in her ear, licking the rim. She had her eyes screwed shut, biting, licking her dry lips, trying not to cry out, trying to stay somewhat quiet and ending up in whimpers and helpless squeaks. 

And he just moved, more and more, harder and harder, holding her tight in his arms and slamming his cock into her pussy. It was insanely delicious for him, the friction against her tight walls flicking the ring on his tip, stimulating the head, the underside of his cock, the bump against her cervix sending spike after spike of pleasure through his shaft, the ring moving constantly. She was wet and tight and pulling, tugging at him, squeezing him as she neared her release, the ring on the tip of his cock dancing constantly. “Fuck Carter… so good…” He latched onto a patchy of skin on her neck, sucking, licking, filling his senses with her taste and smell as his cock felt nothing but her pussy. His balls tightened painfully to him, his own release so near he could taste it. Just a bit more. Just to hear her scream. She was dripping over her thigh and his, drowning him in her pearly liquid and Jack knew this would be a hard one for her. She will scream for him. 

“Jack…” She gasped, clinging to his neck. “Jack!” He drove viciously into her, making sure to bump the ring into her soft G-spot and arching her head back and crying out, Sam was thrown into convulsions in his arms. Her pussy tightened savagely around him, tugging at his rock hard flesh, milking him or his own release. Begging him. She needed his arms, needed his hold because she was going insane and was screaming in pleasure that seemed more like pain, when she never screamed before. And he was holding her, tight, arms wrapped securely around her chest and waist and keeping his cock shoved inside her pussy to let her massage and clench at it. He was breathing wildly in her neck, right behind her ear, tense and his fingers digging in her flesh. She was tightening so much, pulsing so sweetly around him, massaging his hard cock with the drenched, soft flesh of her pussy and Jack let go. He shoved his shaft inside her a couple more times and his own orgasm broke in his balls. It clawed at the base of his spine, knifing through his muscles and shooting up through his cock, his come spilling forcefully inside her. He buried his strangled cry in her nape, his face caressed by the short, soft blonde hair, the only sensations he was processing was the sweet sharp release pulsing through his cock and the sweet scent of her hair. He was coming and he was coming inside Sam Carter. His arms tightened around her, never to let her go, never to let her slip away from him. 

His senses calmed slowly, his body overwhelmed by the sweet feel of release, returning to the soft feel of a warm body in his arms. “Tell me you’re ok…” He breathed not really wanting to move from the warm spot cuddled against her back and nuzzling her nape. 

“I’m ok…” She breathed a bit sleepy, her voice small and weak. 

“You hurting?” He brought his face to the side of her neck, her fingers playing through his short hair. Her ass swayed a bit in his lap, her opening tugging a bit at his soft cock. “Ssssam!” He hissed sweetly in the side of her neck, her fingers soothing him leisurely. 

“A bit… sore I think…” She felt him sigh and he pulled away from her, slowly withdrawing his length from her. She whimpered, but his hand held her hips steady until he was out of her completely. She sighed, a bit too relieved for his own peace of mind and Jack hesitantly turned her face up to see her. 

“Did the ring hurt you?” His hand trailed down her body as his eyes held hers, seeing the soft, shy smile as he petted her breast and moved his fingers between her legs. 

“No…” She whispered. “It didn’t… just… it was different. Takes some getting used to…” Her eyes fluttered shut as his fingers stroked her clit lazily. “Oh…” He stroked again. 

“So you’re ok?” She nodded and opened her eyes up to him. He smiled at her. That Jack smile she saw so rarely. “I don’t know about you Carter, but I’m an old man and right now I’m exhausted…” She giggled as he slumped face down on the bed by her side, pushing them both to the side of the bed they didn’t mark with their fluids. He felt her cover him with the blankets, her under them with him, running a finger through his hair as she watched him. “You’re thinking…” He mumbled in the mattress. 

She smiled. “Yes.” She saw him open his eyes to look up at her. Her hand didn’t cease its caress through his hair. “My career is probably through after the Orlin incident… If this goes down… What we did… let me take the fall for it.” She saw his face turn serious. 

“Your career isn’t through Carter. I’m telling you that as your CO, not as your lover. You’ll get an official reprimand and that’s that. Hammond made sure of it. And what we did here won’t go down. Ok?” She was about to say something but he sat up with her. “Sam… Look, we can make this a one time thing. God knows I don’t want it to be that, but if things get dangerous… the N.I.D is probably watching both of us… I won’t risk your career if…” 

“No.” She said. “Not a one time thing.” There was a sense of desperation in her voice. “We’ll be careful, discreet. We’ll do this from time to time instead of spending every night in the same bed… we’ll manage… Please…” 

“Jesus Carter, you’re not the one who is supposed to say please here!” He cupped the back of her head and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I want you more than you know… because God help me, I love you.” 

She smiled brightly behind the trace of a few tears and nodded. “You too. Love you. A lot.” He pressed his cheek to her, hugging her awkwardly to his chest as they were in a seated position in bed, blankets around them. “Sleep.” She said. “I’ll clean up and make breakfast.” He stretched to the bed but took her with him. “Jack…” 

“Sleep with me. I’ll help wash your back later.” She laughed softly and snuggled under the covers with him, her head under his chin and her fingers on his chest. 

Two weeks later Jack and Sam were comfortable in the relationship that they had established. It had taken a lot of convincing but Hammond had allowed Sam to quit the Air Force. She had been rehired as a Civilian scientist, and was now in direct command of Hammond and not Jack. Although neither had admitted to Hammond that they had broken the regs he was still sure that, that was one of the reasons why Sam was happy to give up her Air Force commission. The two new lovers were having a play fight on the bed, Jack had just showered and had sprayed Sam with water; Zeke was jumping all over the two off them, often placing a foot in the wrong place. 

“Uncle.” Sam said when Jack pinned her to the bed and started to tickle her. He kissed her nose and moved off the bed, grabbing a pair of jeans, forgoing underwear and slipping them on. Sam watched as his hard ropy muscles moved, and his flaccid length bounced as he moved. Sam watched, never tired by her lover’s body. The ring in his PA had not moved since that night when they had first become lovers. They both loved the feeling that it gave them. Neither of them had been able to get enough. It had taken him a few days of getting used to wearing it all the time, but he was now once again addicted to wearing it. It had been a little embarrassing the first time he had gone to shower on the base with it. He had suddenly remembered and had darted to his quarters to shower. Jack smirked as Zeke jumped around as he walked about. Neither Jack nor Sam had heard the car pull up outside his house. Grabbing a towel as he left the room he never noticed Daniel let himself into his house. He also had forgotten that he and Sam had been rather playful last night and there were clothes everywhere. Zeke had run into the sitting room and was, unbeknownst to Jack, playing with a pair of Sam’s thongs. 

“Jack.” Daniel said as he walked into the living room. 

“Oh Hey Danny. What ya doing here?” 

“At the moment that’s not important. Jack why is Zeke playing with a thong??” 

“Huh…” Jack replied looking around. When he saw Zeke he blushed. “Daniel I’ve been meaning to tell you about that...” Jack said grinning at Daniel. 

“You wear women's underwear??????” 

“Ummm...yes. Yes I do...” Jack replied blushing. 

“Sam's underwear?” Daniel asked. 

“Oh crap...hey wait a second...when did you see Carter's panties???” Jack asked, seething slightly. 

“What are they doing on your sofa?” Daniel asked. Jack looked decidedly uncomfortable and didn’t answer, just grabbing the thong and stuffing it in his pocket. “Jack why is Sam’s thong on your couch.” 

“Danny, shut up and leave it.” Jack snapped. He and Sam had decided to keep their relationship as quiet as possible and as far as Jack knew, Janet was the only person who knew that he and Sam were together. 

“No Jack! What the hell is going on?” 

“Daniel. Two weeks ago Sam quit the military. The shit with Simmons and well me being a total arse hurt her a lot. She doesn’t trust us any more. Because Simmons went through her house and all of her personal belongings she’s staying with me for a while. Zeke must have grabbed the thong from her room.” Jack said. Neither man had noticed Sam come out of Jack’s room. She had heard Jack’s conversation with Daniel and moved behind Jack slipping her arms around him. 

“Daniel. Jack and I are together. Janet knows, and you can tell Teal’c but that is it please. We are going to keep it as quiet as possible for as long as possible. Daniel, please. Keeping it quiet is important to us!!!” Sam implored her friend. Daniel nodded and left the two to their day. 

“Sam.” Jack whispered as he felt her snuggle against his back. She ran her hands over his chest and kissed between his shoulder blades. 

“Jack we don’t need to keep it a secret from our friends. It’ll soon be all over the base anyway.” Jack turned in her arms and slid his round her waist. 

“Sam I love you. I don’t want to loose you.” 

“Jack I’m here for the long haul. I mean that.” He smiled at her and kissed her softly. Zeke barked, breaking their moment. Sam giggled as Jack growled at his puppy. He smirked at her and kissed her. “I’m gonna take a shower ok.” Sam said. Jack smiled at her sat down on the sofa waited until he heard the shower running. When the water started to run he darted towards his bedroom. He had just finished rummaging through his drawer when Sam returned. “Jack what ya doin?” She asked, imitating him badly. He smiled at her and walked up to her. 

“Sam. I love you and I am scared of loosing you.” He passed her a box. She opened it and gasped. “It’s not an engagement ring. It’s a Claddagh ring. ‘With my hands I give you my heart and crown it with my love’ it was my grandmother and I want you to have it. I have a matching one.” 

“Oh Jack….” Sam flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. “I love you so much Jack O’Neill.” Jack smiled and was swept away by passion. 

‘It’s a nice life.’ He thought as Sam found her favourite toy! 

THE END.


End file.
